


Killing moon

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cruel Derek, Dark Sterek, M/M, One Shot, Sterek but again not in a happy way, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek talk in the forest which leads to something Stiles both wants and doesn't want at the same time. Not a very happy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf 
> 
> loosely inspired by the Echo and the bunnymen songs of the same name which I don't own either. 
> 
> Happens when Derek is still an alpha and they are still worrying about the alpha pack.

Stiles had to get out of the freaking forest it was filled with werewolves, who while they could normally control themselves seemed to be having a bit of trouble because of the blue moon. Scott and Issac had already tried to kill him, the problem well after the werewolves who wanted him dead was that he had no idea the direction his home or anyway of the stinking forest was.

He heard the howls much closer then he would like and picked up his speed again. He had to find some way of this stinking forest. He ran past trees and was suddenly tripped on a tree root he couldn't see in the dark, which sent him scrambling to the ground his hands barely catching the ground before the rest of his body did.

He as quickly as he could got to his feet. Only to be pushed into the nearest tree, Stiles gulped as Derek looked at him with those red alpha eyes. Issac and Scott had tried to kill him, did Derek have more control or was he a dead man? Either way he struggled a bit to try to escape his grasp, of course since he wasn't a werewolf he didn't move so much as an inch. His heart hammered in his chest in fear. After Derek just looked at intensely for a few moments his heart beat slowed slightly. Why was he staring at him like that? Derek face broke into a smile.

"I know why your heart beats so quickly when I'm around, at first I thought you were afraid of me but that's not it is it?" Stiles swallowed and tried to get away again.

"You want me." Derek said and smiled smugly. Stiles looked away he didn't want him...no..no he didn't, he was straight perfectly straight as a ruler. Straight as...something else that was straight.

"You really want me don't you." Derek grinned and then started lowering his lip towards him. No...no this couldn't be happening, not like this. Derek captured his lips and even as Stiles head scream no, no his body was screaming yes, yes, yes. Derek broke the kiss suddenly and grinned in a cruel fashion, then started walking away leaving Stiles there alone. He had stared after him for a long moment before he heard howling in the distance and he ran again.

By the time he finally climbed into his window at 2 o'clock in the morning he was exhausted. He only had enough energy to remove his shoes and get under the blankets before he had fallen asleep.

The next morning the memories seemed more like dreams than actuality, even though he knew it had happened but he he had brushed it off as blue moon funk, Scott had tried to kill him, maybe the blue moon had another effect on Derek.

He had gotten dressed told another lie to his Dad and wondered how in the world he was going to keep all of his lies straight. He had gone to see Deaton who explained that the blue moon effected different werewolves different. Deaton had asked why he was asking and Stiles had blushed and ran out of there.

The next time he saw Derek it was a pack meeting, they were discussing the alpha threat again. He expected that Derek would avoid him or not remember what had happened between them, but the first thing Derek did when he saw him was smirk. Stiles's heart starting hammering again and Derek's smirk widened. He hadn't said anything to him, but the whole time he would occasionally glance over Stiles and just smirk at him. It had really unnerved Stiles and he had left halfway through the meeting. Not that anyone really cared since he wasn't a werewolf, he was just there to lend thoughts or suggestions which would most likely be ignored anyways.

He had avoided Derek and any of Derek's crew for the next two weeks, even Scott had noticed and had asked why. Stiles had mumbled something about Derek freaking him out on the blue moon and Scott hadn't mentioned it again. Still sorry that he had again tried to kill Stiles.

Of course the alphas had attacked again and he had to see Derek again. He had stayed on the furthest side of the room away from Derek as possible, and Derek kept on looking at him with that smirk that unnerved him. After Derek had dismissed them, Stiles was going to leave when Derek hand on his shoulder stopped him. He had looked up at Derek and his heart started pounding again. No no Derek could hear it, he had to calm it down. However, he couldn't seem to and his heart just kept going faster and faster. Derek started leading him away further into the train station where he had never gone before. He stammered that he should be getting home, but he didn't pull away and Derek kept on pulling him further when he stopped. They were a dusty room with few lights.

"I should really go." Stiles said but didn't move, Derek pushed Stiles into the wall and started coming towards him, Stiles stared wildly at him. The blue moon was over things were supposed to be back to normal. Derek's lips attached to his, he wasn't gentle, he wasn't kind, he was fierce and harsh and even bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Worse of all was when Derek suddenly pulled away right in the middle of a kiss, he smiled at him exactly the way he had on the blue moon and walked away leaving Stiles to stare stupidly after him again. He put his hand to his lip that was still bleeding, why had he let it happen, Derek didn't seem to care about him, he just wanted to what? To hurt him to dominate him...this had nothing to do with any feelings for Derek...and yet Stiles had still let him kiss him and he had still liked it.

The next time it happened Stiles came to the railway station and found it empty. He found Derek staring at him with the same look in his eyes.

"I sent the kids away." he said and Stiles nodded. Why was he there? He shouldn't be there. Nothing good could come of his being there...Derek didn't care. He knew why he was there though even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. Of course he didn't think much more about it as Derek's lip joined his,

It happened again and again. Stiles would go over to the railway station and he and Derek would do things to him. It wasn't right he knew that...he knew this relationship was unhealthy and every time it happen Stiles told himself it would be for the last time, but it always happened again. He would tell himself while it happened, so what if Derek kiss was harsh? So what if Derek pushed him hard into walls in walls? So what if his lips bleed? It felt so good at the time, and he kept telling himself it meant more than he knew it did.

But when he was alone he despised himself for it, he knew he was weak, he wanted to be strong but it was so hard. While it happened it felt so good and only when it wasn't happening he despised himself so much for it. He kept trying not to go see Derek tried to tell himself that he didn't need to see him but he kept going.

That's why he was here at Scott's work again, on a day he knew that Scott wasn't working. Deaton looked up from the desk as Stiles made his way in.

"Stiles." Deaton greeted.

"Deaton is it possible for a blue moon to change a werewolf permanently?" Stiles asked. Deaton looked at him and asked.

"Why do you ask Stiles?" Stiles couldn't read his expression.

"Just wondering." Stiles said evasively making sure his face was as blank as he could possibly make it, he wasn't going to tell anyone it was his secret shame, no one but he and Derek would ever know.

"Sometimes, very rarely, the blue moon can change a wolf on the inside, can heighten some or their traits to an extreme. Do you think this has happen to one of them." Stiles paused before shaking his head. No..no one could know. Stiles smiled he wondered if it looked as fake to Deaton as it felt on his face.

"Just a hypothetical question, but hypothetically if someone was effected by the blue moon would there be anything to do for the said wolf to get he or she back to normal." Stiles asked because if Derek went back to normal then everything would be fixed and everything would be normal again... and Derek would no longer do this him.

"Stiles if someone is effected by the blue moon you should tell me, it can get pretty dangerous." Deaton said seriously. Stiles felt the back of his leg where there was a big painful bruise from his and Derek's last outing together, yeah he knew it could get pretty serious, and yet he lied again.

"It's just a hypothetical question." he said shaking his head and he started heading out when Deatons voice stopped him.

"There is no way to cure a werewolf, if it's still there after a full moon it'll be present until the next full moon and most likely after. Which is why it's important to let the pack know so they can help keep the person under control." Stiles didn't turn around and it took him a few second before he was sure his voice would come out steady.

"Thanks Deaton." he said softly and walked out the door.

They were kissing yet again, this was wrong this was so wrong. Stiles whispered.

"Stop." Derek kept on kissing him and after while Stiles was able to build up enough strength to say it again.

"Stop." he said again it was ignored yet again and this time Derek bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Stop." he said, but Derek kept on going minutes later throwing him again into a wall.

"Stop it!" Derek stepped back for a moment and Stiles missed his warmth, no it was wrong. Derek didn't care about him, he just enjoyed hurting him, and confusing him . Derek face was the same harsh one he always had.

"You know what happens when you come here, you know exactly what happens, you come to me all the time. I NEVER go to you." Stiles nodded tears in his eyes. He knew that, he didn't know why he kept on coming back to Derek. He knew that Derek didn't care about him but he still kept coming. Derek went for his lips again and Stiles didn't stop him, he kissed even while he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you not a happy story please comment.


End file.
